Pseudo-random binary sequence (PRBS) signal generators find a variety of uses including testing of memories and other microprocessor devices. PRBS generators can be included on-chip to enable device and system level testing of components. Performing at-speed testing using a built in self-test (BIST) block, such as a PRBS generator, can reduce high speed test costs while maintaining high speed test coverage. Generating an at-speed or full-rate PRBS signal generally comes at an expense of power and area, with that expense becoming more apparent at increased device data rates and/or higher order PRBS sequences.